victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankowitz
Ankowitz is the friendship pairing of André Harris 'and 'Erwin Sikowitz. (An/dré Harris + Si/'kowitz') This is a student-teacher relationship. The romantic pairing will never happen in the show because of the large age difference and illegality of a potential relationship. Ankowitz Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Sikowitz picks André to choose a situation for the Improv game. *While explaining Alphabet Improv, Sikowitz puts his hands on the back of André's chair, and calls André's contribution to the conversation "Lovely". *André is chosen to help explain Alphabet Improv. *Sikowitz lets André leave class to go after Tori. *Sikowitz sends Cat and Robbie after André when he doesn't return to class either. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Both André and Sikowitz are involved in the scam. *Sikowitz and André sit next to each other during dinner. *Sikowitz sneaks back into the restaurant so that he can listen to André's (along with Tori) performance. *Sikowitz enjoys André's (along with Tori's) performance. *Sikowitz keeps putting his arm or hand on the back of Andre's chair. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Sikowitz had André to perform a scene for the class. *André cheers for Sikowitz's performance at Karaoke Dokie. *After Sikowitz imitates Flashdance, André runs (along with the rest of the students) to hug him. 'Rex Dies' *Sikowitz chooses André to be one of his leads in his play. *André asks Sikowitz about his play. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Sikowitz chooses André to be a part of the money-making band. *André ultimately writes the song that the band sings. *Sikowitz sings along to André's song. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Sikowitz has André participate in the method acting challenge at his house. Season 2 'Beck Falls for Tori' * Sikowitz agreed with André that Tori should not be afraid to do the stunt. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *André is the lead in Sikowitz's play. *Sikowitz allows André to go visit Robbie in the hospital. *Sikowitz and André act opposite each other as the two leads in the play when Tori cannot perform. 'Locked Up' *Sikowitz finds André a doctor (although the best he can do is the 11 year old son of the official doctor). *Sikowitz stays with the sick André while the doctor's son cares for him (before the performance). *Sikowitz asks the doctor if André is going to be okay. 'Helen Back Again' *Sikowitz smiles and applauds for André (and Tori's) performance. *Sikowitz stands by André while Tori, Cat and Jade are doing their scene in class. 'Tori Tortures Teacher' *André claps for Sikowitz when he says that he has been teaching for ten years. *Sikowitz sits next to André during the play. *André tells Sikowitz he deserves to be taken to the play. *André tries to cheer Sikowitz up by saying that he bets whatever he will teach them that day is fantastic. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *Sikowitz chooses André to be a part of the parade float. *Sikowitz does a funny dance and laughs when he sees André (and Beck) when he sees him in a pair of candy jammies. *André asks Sikowitz more about what happened that made him get his driver's license partially suspended. *Sikowitz has André (and Tori) do an acting exercise for the class. Season 3 'A Christmas Tori' *Sikowitz is interested in why André hates Christmas. *Sikowitz seemed surprised/shocked that André got a D on his project. Other Programs 'IParty with Victorious' *Sikowitz attends the party that André throws. TheSlap.com Hints *Sikowitz has André do a drive by acting exercise for him with Cat. *André reminds Sikowitz that the school doesn't offer a criminal justice class. *André reminds him that Easter isn't for another 3 months. *André tells him that the lyrics that Sikowitz posted, supposedly from a Christmas song, aren't the real lyrics. *When Sikowitz mentions that he dropped his harmonica in the men's room toilet, André says he's sorry and offers to tell him where he can get a new one. *André mentions that he craves coconut milk but Sikowitz won't share with him. *André slapped Sikowitz in his Tell Me that You Love Me video. *André posts both of Sikowitz's class drive by exercises on his Slap page. *André posted that Sikowitz let him borrow one of his Christmas sweaters to wear to a party (although it was and ugly-sweater contest, so...). Category:Friendship Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments Category:Friendships